I'm always here for you adopted from El'EcAAF
by LoveDrunk 101
Summary: Bella and Edward meet in an orphange and Edward makes a promise to her that he swears he'll never break. What happens when they grow up and Edward breaks it.. I have adopted this story from El'EcAAF! THE FIRST 2 CHAPTERS ARE HERS. I HAVE ONLY EDITED THEM.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, LoveDrunk 101 here. Chapters 1 and 2 are not mine. Both belong to El' EcAFF. I just had my awesome beta Ever Uley edit them so people would leave me alone about it.

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or it's characters!

"I don't want to stay here!" I yelled at Sarah, my social worker.

"Bella, you have to just until we find you a new family." she said coldly

"But I don't want a new one. I want my old one!" I screamed, she just pulled me in front of her.

"ISABELLA SWAN! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM NOW SIT HERE TILL I TALK TO MR. KELLER!!" She screamed in my face, holding tightly to my upper arm. I sat down in a chair, sniffling.

About 20 minutes later, she walked out and looked at me with an evil glint in her eye. "Your in room eight, it's that way. Now let's go." she said and pointed down an old looking corridor

I grabbed my suitcase and ran to my new room. I walked in to find a boy sitting on one of the beds.

"Umm...Hi?" I asked nervously. He laughed at me.

"Hi...I'm Edward what's your name?" He asked softly.

"Isabella. Can you just call me Bella?"

"Sure...how old are you?" He asked.

"I just turned 10!" I said but I remembered what happened that day and my smile vanished.

"Cool I'm 11!" He said happily and my smile came back.

"Where do I put my stuff?" I asked Edward.

He smiled and pointed across the room. "In the dresser."

"Thanks" I said, walking over to it.

"No problem." He said and he flashed me a smile. I blushed and put my things away in the right places. Then, Edward walked to the dresser and pulled out what I'm sure were his pajamas. I closed my eyes and put my hands over them.

"Okay I'm not looking." I heard something drop and him muttering.

"Damn...Stupid trousers....'Kay I'm decent."

I slowly uncovered my eyes. I walked to the dresser and he turned around and covered his eyes. I threw on my nightgown and bottoms and threw my dirty clothes in the dresser and jumped onto the bed

"Okay, it's safe" I told him.

He turned and smiled. I yawned, "I'm going to get some sleep"

He nodded and slipped under the covers himself. "Night." He told me.

"Night." I answered. When I closed my eyes, I saw something I didn't want to.

_We were in the car driving somewhere._

_"So Bella since you're a big girl today your mommy and I thought..."_

_He didn't get to finish that sentence before I saw the bright light coming towards us. I screamed at daddy to stop. I couldn't feel anything else. When I woke up I heard two men talking._

_"She's only a kid...how do we tell her that her parents are dead?" I started crying then my mommy and daddy were dead because of me._

I felt two arms go around me and I saw Edward next to me. He was singing a song my mommy used too sing to me whenever I was crying.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey"_

I started to sing with him.

_"You'll never know dear, how much I love you Please don't take my sunshine away_

"_I'll always love you and make you happy, if you will only say the same. But if you leave me and love another, You'll regret it all some day_

_You are my sunshine,_

_my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear,_

_how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away"_

I looked at him "You okay?" He whispered.

"Yea I'm fine" He wiped my tears away then I heard something smashing and he jumped onto his bed and under the covers

"Ssh pretend you're sleeping." He whispered before the door swung open...


	2. Chapter 2

Here is El' EcAAF's second chapter that I had my awesome beta Ever Uley go over and check. Sorry Guys if you a got a false Story Alert. I kept getting pms about some problems with it so I got it fixed!

~Love Drunk 101~

DISCLAIMER:: I do NOT own twilight...sadly Stephenie Meyer does...Tragic I Know :(

"Ssh pretend you're sleeping." He whispered before the door swung open...

I closed my eyes as I heard someone stumble into the room. There was a sound like something smashed. I closed my eyes tighter holding back my tears.

Then someone mumbled, "Damn that was my last bottle."

I gasped Mr. Keller was drunk. I mean I had seen mommy and daddy drunk, but they were able to control themselves and I always had a sitter when they were drinking.

The door slammed and I kept my eyes closed as I felt someone crawl in beside me. I knew it was Edward, but I couldn't help but jump.

"Ssh...ssh Bella, it's alright. Nothing is going to happen to you, at least not while I'm here and I swear that I won't leave you." He said.

I wiped my eyes, and looked into his shining green ones.

"Promise?" I asked, my lower lip pouting a bit.

"Forever and ever." He said with such confidence that I couldn't help but giggle.

"What you don't believe me?" He asked with a sly smile.

"No!" I almost yelled. "Maybe." I said, quieter. He raised one eyebrow at me. "Okay a little." I admitted.

He scoffed, "Totally." He said. I grinned and so did he.

I felt my heart swell up just by this gesture. I tried to think of what was happening but my eyelids were drooping.

Edward must have noticed as he stroked my cheek and murmured, "Sleep Bella...And I promise...No, I swear I'll never break my promise." I smiled and then I must have fell asleep while

Edward was singing a song to me... well more like humming I'll make sure to ask him in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! It has been a long time since I stopped writing fanfiction and I am ready to start back again. This is where I take over I'm Always With You! I would personally like to thank my awesome beta Ever Uley! She totally rocks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

I awoke the next morning with Edward right beside me. I could feel his warm breath tickle my ear as he exhaled. My head was on his chest with his arms wrapped around me. For the first time in a while, I felt safe.

I turned a little to see him more clearly now. He had wild copper color hair that needed to be brushed. He had thick eyelashes and sharp angular face structure. I couldn't help but smile. I thought about last night, and how he was so sweet to me.

I must ask him about that song he was humming. It was very soothing. I also remember seeing his eyes. They were like two bright emeralds orbs that had a lot of feeling behind them. I sat up as carefully as I could, making sure not to wake Edward up.

I take this time to really look around our room. It looks old and run down, nothing I was use to. I wasn't rich or anything, but my room didn't look like it could fall apart at any minute,

There were two beds (if you could call them that!) With thin covers and a hard looking pillow. There was a big window with bars on the outside, but there was a place you could sit and look out of it.

The walls were scary to look at. You could see the mold and where cobwebs have multiplied. "Is this even safe?" I wondered aloud.

"Well no, but what is anyone we know going to do about it?" said a voice beside me.

"I thought you were asleep?" I said a little startled.

"I was until someone wouldn't stop wiggling around." Edward replied.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know where I was going to live for a while." I defended in a sad tone.

"Aw, don't worry, someone as cute as you will have families banging down the door trying to get you." He soothed.

"Cute? Are you blind?" I stated as I got out of the bed walking over to my suitcase.

"No I'm not, you just don't see yourself the way I do." He replied.

"You just met me last night!" I whisper yelled. I didn't want anyone to think something was wrong and barge into the room.

"That's all I need." He said with a smile. "I know we're going to be the best of friends."

"I hope so. I never had a best friend before." I said as I started to unpack my clothes looking around to where to put them. I looked up to Edward to ask where to put them. Before I could say anything, he pointed to the dresser.

The floor creaked as I walked across it. The dresser was next to the door. I pulled open the top drawer and screamed. I dropped the clothes and ran back to Edward. Burying myself in his small chest.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asks me.

" A lot of spiders are in there!" I mumbled still buried.

"What do you mean? I just cleaned it out." He says confused.

Prying me off of him he walks over to the drawer. I take the pillow from the bed and hold it tightly. Briefly wondering what it was made out of to make it so hard. Edward turned around to say something to me, but was cut off when our door crashed open.

Mr. Keller stood there with a smile on his face. He seemed different from last night. He seemed to be sober, and wore a pair of blue jeans and a shirt that had to orphanage's logo on it.

"What is going on in here children?" he asked with a deceiving honey sweet voice.

"Nothing sir, Bella opened this drawer and found some spiders inside that's all." Edward replied in polite manner.

"There is no need for her to use those at the moment." He replied. "There is a couple wanting to adopt, so I need both of you down stairs with all of the others."

"Okay sir." Edward quickly replied as he swiftly walked over to grab my hand. Mr. Keller went on to the next room as Edward pulled me out of the room and down the stairs.

As we walked down the halls I looked up at Edward and asked," How long have you lived here?"

"Not long, about a month." He replied.

"A month? How has it been?" I wondered.

" It's the same thing everyday, you have daily chores, and go to school. Once all of that is done you are free to do whatever." He said in a bored tone.

"Wow…" I said.

"Yeah you will get use to it. Plus it will be much more fun now that you're here." He said trying to cheer me up.

"Thank you." I replied, smiling slightly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." he replied.

"What song did you hum last night?"

Before he had a chance to answer we were with all of the other kids. In the middle of the room was a couple that looked very young. The man was beautiful. He looked to be carved out of marble.

He had short blonde hair that looked to be made out of silk. It contrasted perfectly with his bright blue eyes. He wore a nice light blue dress shirt with tan dress pants.

The women next to him, was the most gorgeous women I had ever seen. She had long dark brown hair much prettier than mine. It framed her face in a perfect way. She had light green eyes that held a lot of love in them. She was dressed in a dark blue wrap around dress that was matched with a black pair of heels.

I must of spent a lot of time observing them because, before I knew it. It was my turn to see them.

"Hello there sweetie, what is your name?" Asked the blonde man.

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella." I said in a soft tone.

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme." He said in a sweet voice.

"It's nice to meet you." I said.

"Bella how old are you?" Esme asked. She had a voice that sounded like chimes it was so pretty.

"I am ten years old." I replied shyly.

"Do you have any friends?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I only have Edward." I said as I pulled him from behind me to show them. "If I leave I want to leave with him too." I let them know.

Both of them looked at me and then to Edward and smiled.

"Well, hello there Edward. My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." Carlisle repeated.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Edward replied.

"How old are you?" Esme repeated. I wondered how many times they have repeated that today.

"I am eleven years old, and my best friend is Bella I don't want to leave without her." He said quickly.

"That is nice to hear." Esme said sweetly.

"What do you two like to do?" Carlisle asked.

"I like to read and write." I replied.

"I like to compose music, though it has been a while since I have played a piano." Edward said with a sigh.

"Wow we have some talent here." Esme replied with a smile.

As both Edward and I turned around to let the next kid go. We heard Carlisle call Mr. Keller over. Mr. Keller shooed us away and told us to go play while the adults talked. Edward and I walked over a corner to sit and talk.

"Do you mean it?" He asked.

"Mean what?" I replied confused.

"That if you leave I have to go with you." He replied.

"Duh! You're my best friend, I can't leave you!" I laughed.

"Good! Plus you couldn't get rid of me if you tried. I am your protector. I promised and I will never break that." He said confidently.

"Well, kids I guess you two have a new home." Said Mr. Keller. When did he get here? I wondered. By the look on Edward's face he seemed to be thinking the same thing.

We looked over to see Carlisle and Esme smiling at us. I believe things are going to get better now. They have to. I have lost my family, but I still have to press on. It is what they would have wanted me to do. I have to be brave. At least I now have Edward to help me through the pain.

Ok guys…. How did I do? Horrible? Good?

Please review!!!!! It makes me write faster!  
I have a lot planned for this story so I need some encouragement to make sure you all like it.

So until next time…..

Peace out!

~LoveDrunk 101~


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! LoveDrunk 101 here with your weekly dose of Fanfiction! Here is the next chapter of I'm Always Here For You. I hope everyone likes it. All I ask of everyone is that the PLEASE REVIEW!!!! The story has gotten a lot hits, but not a lot of reviews.

For me a review is telling me I'm going in the right direction, and you like the story. I don't mind critics! They can only make a story better!

6 Years Later

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It has been 6 years since Carlisle and Esme adopted Edward and I. It has been an enlightening experience. Carlisle is a doctor and the best one yet. They live in Forks, Washington. It is a very wet and rainy place all year around. I don't know how they can stand so much rain! Their mansion (yes I said mansion) is secreted by many trees, and a long drive way. I remember mine and Edward's reactions to when we first came here…

~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

"_Ok kids were almost to your new home!" Said Carlisle in a cheerful tone. " I can't wait until you meet the rest of the family"_

"_Who else is there?" Edward asked,_

"_Other children we have adopted over the years." Esme replied._

"_What are their names? Are they boys or girls?" I questioned. _

"_They are two boys, named Jasper and Emmett. I am sorry Bella it is only you and me that are girls. " Esme sighed. As she sighed, I saw Carlisle take her hand with his and kiss it. It was nice to see them towards that way with one another. My parents never did that. They were hardly ever nice to one another, unless we were out in public._

_I looked over at Edward to see what he was doing. He was just as fascinated as I was on how Carlisle and Esme acted towards each other. I smiled and waved my hand over his face trying to get his attention. He didn't notice me at all. He just had this glassy stare in his eyes. I turned away and let him continue thinking, only to get lost in my daydreams. _

_I started to imagine this all being a joke and everyone jumping out to say that my parents were waiting for me at home. That they were sorry for scaring me, and that they love me very much. Then we could live happily ever after. _

_Oh course I already knew that it could never happen, but it was nice to dream. I feel the car come to a stop and looked up. There stood a HUGE house. It was a light gray to almost white color; it had stones on the front of the house where an archway stood leading you to the door. It looked to be about three stories, with a lot of rooms. The drive way was like a circle with a circle of plants in the middle. It looked absolutely beautiful in everyway. _

_Esme and Carlisle helped us out of their car and started to grab out bags._

"_Lets go inside Bella, Carlisle and Edward will get the bags. I'll even send out Jasper and Emmett to help." Esme said in a sweet tone. _

"_They don't have to I can do it myself." I replied quickly._

"_Nonsense I want to show you your room, let the boys take care of the luggage" She countered. _

_We started our way up to the house; just as we were about to enter the door flew open. _

"_ESME!!!!!!" screamed a boy with dark brown curly hair. He smiled extremely big showing off his dimples, before attacking Esme into a hug. I looked up at Esme, instead of looking afraid for her life, (like I was) she was happy. You could see the love in her eyes for this boy. _

"_Emmett move! I want to hug Esme too!" Yelled another boy I assumed to be Jasper. "I haven't seen her yet!" He continued trying to push Emmett off of Esme. _

"_Boys! Esme said." Go help Carlisle and Edward bring in the bags and then I will hug you both equally!"_

"_Whose Edward?" Emmett asked. _

"_Whose this?" asked Jasper. _

"_You will find out soon enough now go help!" Esme said soft voice. _

_As they left it amazed me how a small voice could command two to listen so well. In my old school I had seen many boys disobey our teacher, and didn't care if they had gotten in trouble! Esme lead me into the house where a lady who had fire engine red hair stopped her. She was very pretty and was wearing jeans and a tee shirt._

"_Bella this is Victoria." Said Esme. _

_I looked up at Victoria and smiled and said a small "hi" in response._

"_Isn't she cute! Hi Bella I am the nanny here, were going to have lots of fun together." She said in a childlike tone. I hope she realizes that I am 10 not 4…_

"_Ok darling all the bags are inside now." Said Carlisle coming up behind me. _

"_Good now let's take these up to their rooms while these four bond. Please come help me real quick Victoria." Said Esme with a smile. _

_As they made their way upstairs I felt someone come up next to me. I looked up seeing Edward and smiled. I was so happy that I could like with him here. Now that we were alone with Jasper and Emmett I look at them more closely. Jasper was kind of tall with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a transformers shirt with blue jeans. Emmett on the other hand was totally different. He was tall like Jasper, but he looked like he worked out. You could see the formation of muscles along his arms and legs. His eyes were darker than Jaspers'; it was like a midnight blue. His hair was really dark brown and curly. He smiled at us and you could see his deep dimples. _

_We all just looked at each other for a couple of minutes. Until Edward said, "Hello my name is Edward and this is my best friend Bella." _

_~~~~Flashback Ended~~~~_

After we had met it was awesome. I found out that Emmett liked sports and anything that involved violence, while Jasper had an interest in history and video games. We all went to the same school, Forks Elementary. Emmett was the first one to go onto middle school since he was two years older than me. Then Jasper and Edward. Finally when it was my turn to start attending middle school, a lot of things had changed.

Edward had still kept his promise of keeping me safe, but it seemed at times he didn't want to be around his best friend. Neither did Jasper or Emmett. They would have their "guys only day" and I was left to do whatever. Don't get me wrong, I understood that having a younger girl following you around when you're a year or two older is pestering, but it still hurts. They would still play with me at times making me feel special, except something seemed to be missing.

I ignored it for the most part, but at times I didn't understand some things. For instance, when I was in 7th grade Jasper and Edward were in the cafeteria with two seats empty between them. As I got my food getting ready to sit down next to Edward a shrill voice caught my attention.

"That is MY seat next to Eddie!" she said.

I looked up to see Lauren Mallory who looked mad me for trying to sit next to her "Eddie".

"I got here first Lauren." I said quietly. Not wanting to cause a scene. I glanced at Edward to get him to help me.

"Just move Bella and go sit with your friends." He said with a monotone voice.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Let Lauren sit here and you go somewhere else ok." He said again irritated.

I looked at him in the eyes pleading with him not to do this. He promised to protect me. Why would he do this to me?

He just looked away and started to talk to Lauren. I wanted to say so many things to him at that moment, I wanted to scream and yell and curse at him, but instead I got up and dumped my untouched food in the trash walking away.

This was the first time in a long time I had felt alone, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Now that we were in high school, junior year, nothing has changed. Edward is still mean to me. He acts like I don't even exist. Some how he has even pulled Jasper over to his side. Emmett is in college now and as happy as ever. He became my protector while he was at Fork's High.

We became closer and I was happy, at least until he went off to college…

Ok Guys in the next chapter we get to see what's happening at school or EPOV of what has happen.

So I am giving you all the choice!

Review and Tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So until next time… Peace out!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys….. **peeks behind a door** Ummm…. Well… You see…. Yeah I have no excuse… Except that my beta was without Internet or a computer charger hence has to use mine… Yep that's all I got… But I'm back! Hehe….

Ugh school. It's the one place I should love, but don't. It is complete hell there; no matter what I do everyone seems to find a fault in it. I don't care anymore. As long as "I make the grades" as Esme and Carlisle calls it then I can go off to an amazing college and live my life to the fullest without having to hear anything about the precious league of idiots., with their high and mighty leader Edward Cullen.

Everyday is the same with them.

I wake up and look over at my clock it's evil neon red lights say 6:34. Wishing it would say something different. As I am forcing myself out of bed my foot caught the edge of the sheet sending me head first onto the royal blue carpet.

Esme had redone my room again to make it more "teenagerish" her words not mine. My pink walls were now black and had artwork done by yours truly in gold. My bed matches the blue and black and made the room look dark and mysterious. Oh yes let's not forget the wonder royal blue carpet that I'm tasting at the moment.

I hear clapping and look up towards the door. There standing in his a mighty glory is my worst enemy. "What do you want Edward?" I asked in an angry tone.

"Oh nothing I just heard this crashing sound and figured to come see the cause." He replied with a smirk.

"Well you see me on my ass, so laugh and go away" I sneered.

" I would, but were would be the fun in that?" he replied.

I get don't get what I ever saw in him. All he does is pick on me, yell at me, or ignore me. I start to get up to only realize that I haven't untangled myself from my sheets yet. * Bam * Whoo hoo! Another face plant for this glorious morning.

I hear him laughing as he walks away.

~~~~School Time~~~~~

Since it took me forever to get out of my sheets this morning I ended up late for my first class. After grabbing a late slip from Mrs. Cope, I start on my way to Chemistry. Since our school is not that funded we see the same teacher a lot for different classes.

Sitting though Chemistry is very boring because the teacher has no idea what she is talking about. I don't understand why she even teaches it. Biology is a better subject for her.

Finally Chemistry ends and I am thrown into the wonders of study hall. For most people it's a time for goofing off, others doing homework. For me it's the best time to read in peace and quiet.

The peace and quiet only comes when Edward and his gang decide to go pick on someone else or just doesn't show up at all. Today unfortunately is not one of those days.

"Hey Smella whatcha reading today?" Lauran sneers.

"A book, you know those things you use as pillows during class." I replied.

Suddenly, I feel this painful sensation on the back of my head. She hit me! That skank actually hit me! I start to get up to move away, I don't feel like starting something today with her. It's best to not egg her on.

"Psssh the cry baby is running away." I hear someone say as I walked away.

I wish I were strong. I just can think of what I want to say to them, but when I have to say it nothing comes out.

I want to have confidence in myself. There are so many people around me that are pulling me down, how am I suppose to stay strong?

I grab my books for my next class, which thankfully is English, my favorite subject.

As I step in to the classroom, there is someone new sitting in my seat.

He had dark skin, and long black hair that ended at the middle of his back. He was using his textbook and arms as a pillow. He poor legs must be hurting while under the tiny desk. They were scrunched up and in an awkward angle under it.

His face was a baby face. It looked so pure and innocent. Full pouty lips, and breathtaking eyelashes, they we so long! I couldn't wait to see his eyes.

I looked up at the clock to see that we had 15 minutes until class started. I quietly tip toed over to the desk, and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Umm excuse me your in my seat." I said quietly.

He didn't move, so I did it again.

He still didn't move.

After 5 minutes of doing this I became very irritated, so I decided to try a different way. I shook him. Well, I tried to shake him. It was like it weighted a ton!

It was like trying to move a brick wall. It's amazing I didn't fall over him. I was holding on to his shoulders trying to move them back and forth, but all that happen was I making myself look either crazy or mental. Take your pick.

After about 30 seconds of that, I just turned around and leaned up against him he wasn't going to move, or so I thought.

The next thing I knew, I was laying down backwards on the desk, and baby face was looking down at me freaking out.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"I was trying to get your butt out of my seat!" I replied trying to get up failing miserably.

"You could have tapped me on my back or shook my arm." He yelled.

"Ha please! I tried both and all you could do was not move!" I yelled back.

"It was like trying to move an elephant!" I continued.

"Did you just call me fat?" He asked.

"Are you a girl?" I replied. Finally wiggling my way out of the seat and standing up to face him. Oh wow he was really tall. Maybe I should stand on my chair…

I looked up at him and saw him staring at me. Then we both just busted out laughing. I started to hold my side, I haven't laughed so hard in a long time. It was good to laugh again.

"So what brings you to Forks High?" I ask when we both settle down. Me on top the desk him in the chair. Was it sad that he was still taller than me?

"My dad got a job here for training police dogs." He replied with an all teeth smile.

"That's so cool do you help out a lot?" I questioned.

"Sometimes, but now I think that I'll have something else to do in my free time." He said as he looked up at the clock.

"What were you doing here so early for?" He asked.

"I could ask the same thing you know?" I smirked.

"Very true. I got here too late for any other class and I don't know where study hall is so I just came to my English class." He confessed.

"I have study hall before this class too. " I said. Then I remembered what had happened in study hall. "You know, you should stay away from me. Not many people like me at all around here. It's not going to be pleasant stay for you here if you stay with me." I said sadly. I don't want him to get hurt around here because of me. Lord knows what they would do to him. Yes, it was better this way.

"Why do you say that?" He asked. "Why do people not like you?"

"I couldn't tell you the reason. I have no clue myself" I answered honestly.

"That just doesn't make any since thought! You're a beautiful girl." He said.

"Thank you, but," DING DING DING "There's the bell we better get into our seats." I said quickly.

For the rest of the class period I questioned the reason myself, though I have done it many times.

So guys what do you think? I know I'm a horrible person for not updating RL really sucks sometimes. BUT there is a way I'll update faster *** Evil Laugh * **See that button down there. Yep that one right there. Click on it and do what it says! It'll make you happy =)


End file.
